Sweet Encounter
by angie2282
Summary: Paige never thought all that much of her mysterious whitelighter until a load of pies and spontaneity interceded.


Paige Matthews waved goodbye to Piper and Phoebe and she plopped down onto her chair with a sigh. _How come they have lives and I don't? I remember what it was like to have a life… Parties every night, cute boyfriends, friends, and a job. But that's all in the past since I left it all behind to practice the craft? Was that a stupid idea?_ Paige asked herself. Chris Perry walked into the kitchen in his same casual yet tense manner, carrying the Book of Shadows. _Oh great another demon to go after. No wonder I have no life…_ Paige thought grumpily. Chris took one look around the kitchen and raised an eyebrow.

"What's with all the pies?" he asked.

Paige suddenly remembered the task that Piper had left her and she stood up slowly. "Piper made a bunch of pies for Wyatt's school and she needs me to arrange them by flavor by the time she gets back." Paige explained.

Chris nodded and then a smirk lit his face. "And you're supposed to know the flavor… how?"

Paige waved a careless hand. "Well Piper explained it to me in some complicated way but I stopped paying attention after the first few seconds. But I have a simple solution to my problem." She dipped a delicate finger in the center of the pie and pulled it out. She tasted the delicious cake and grinned. "Banana cream pie. And now to get rid of the incriminating evidence…." She grabbed a flat spoon and grazed it over the hole she had made with her finger. Soon, there was no sign of it and Paige held up the spoon with a mischievous smile.

"See? There's nothing to it."

Chris chuckled and his beautiful green eyes sparkled. He took the spoon from Paige and shook it at her in mock disappointment. "Now Paige. As your white lighter I must say that I disapprove."

Paige laughed. "Well it's not like your going to tell Piper. Are you?" she asked with innocent eyes.

Chris stared at the brown-haired girl and found himself smiling. "I guess I can let it slide. After all, us half-witch half-white lighters have to stick up for each other right?"

Paige smirked. "And what a nice little surprise that was." She told him jokingly. They had only recently found out that their mysterious white lighter was part-witch as well.

Chris's handsome face glowed. "What can I say? I'm full of surprises." He waved the spoon once again, and the remaining frosting was flicked off and it landed on Paige's nose.

She frowned. "Oh now it's on." She challenged.

She swiftly called for a nearby pie and it disappeared from the spot and appeared next to Chris's face and it smacked him directly on the face. He just stood there, with a pie stained face and he laughed. He flicked his hand and the pie that was next to Paige flew up and smacked her face as well. This time Paige simply grabbed another pie and threw it at his face. She sensed another pie coming her way and she ducked. The pie flew to the window and splattered across the whole kitchen. Chris took advantage of Paige's distraction and he telekinetically threw another pie at her. Paige orbed another pie to her but before she could fling it at him he grabbed her shoulders and shook her, laughing. "Um I think we've done enough damage for one day!" Paige scanned the room and laughed along with him. It was a total mess. Chris wiped off some frosting off her face softly with his sleeve and he looked at her. He knew that she was beautiful but right now, even when her face was smothered with pie, she looked an angel. He found he couldn't stop himself and he kissed her.

To his surprise, she kissed him back. After what felt like an eternity, they pulled apart.

The mood was tense but as usual Paige lightened it. "You taste like apple pie." She giggled.

Chris spontaneously placed another kiss on her red lips and broke apart quickly. "And you taste like blueberry pie." He grinned.

Paige laughed and she put her arms around him. Suddenly, the kitchen door swung open and they pulled apart in an instant.

An outraged Piper burst in, her arms crossed. "What the heck happened here!" she yelled, her eyes searching the dirty room.

Chris moved a nearby broom towards him and gripped it tightly. "Demon attack, but don't worry we're on it." He said happily.

A little too happily because Piper looked suspicious. "And you're happy because?"

Paige answered that. "Because we vanquished him."

Piper was taken aback. "By yourselves?"

"Believe it or not Piper, we can handle ourselves without you."Paige told her, a bit annoyed at Piper's surprise.

Piper raised an eyebrow. "Well, ok I'm going to go and check on Wyatt. You two better clean his up." And with that she left the room.

Paige turned to Chris. Before she could open her mouth, Chris held up a finger.

"We can't be together Paige. I'm sorry." He whispered mysteriously. He gave her a meaningful look and orbed away.

Paige was dumbstruck. "I was just going to ask you to get the mop but that's ok." She murmured sadly. She couched down on the floor and wondered what the meaning between those words really meant.

The End

Author's Note: I do not own "Charmed" and I mean no copyright infringement. In this particular story Paige doesn't know that she's related to Chris yet but he does. Anyways, I hoped you liked it and please review. But please if you're going to leave rude reviews know that they're going to be deleted.

Thanks Rebecca!


End file.
